


Uncomfortable Silence

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kid Fic, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When Leonard notices something odd about his son he starts to worry about the future of their father-son relationship.





	Uncomfortable Silence

At 15 months old Donovan was a quiet child. Something only Leonard seemed to take note of. Sara then walked into the living room of their new home where Len was really starting to worry.

 

“Come on, Van, say daddy. Come on you can do it. Say daddy. Dada maybe?”

“What are you doing?” Sara asked him.

“Trying to get our son to say his first word. According to every parenting book I could get my hands on he should be talking by now.”

“Relax, Len. I’m sure it’s no big deal.”

“No, according to the books it is a big deal. He should be talking. Come on, Donovan say dada. Can you say dada? How about mama? Can you say mama?”

 

Sara walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she kissed his cheek.

 

“It’s okay, Len. He’ll talk when he wants to. Or maybe he’s just deaf or something.”

“He’s not deaf. I took him to Gideon and she says there’s nothing wrong with his ears or his vocal cords. Come on, Vanny, please say something. Just one word. Maybe not even a word just a sound like da or ma. Can you say da or ma? Can you say something please? Just this once?” he continued to ask of his young son.

“Len, why is it so important to you that he starts talking right away? You’ve been asking him to talk practically since he was born.”

“It’s just- I never had a good relationship with my father I just really don’t want a bad relationship with my son. And I don’t just mean bad like Lewis Snart bad but just bad in general. I want him to be able to talk to me when he needs to. I want him to need me to want me around. I- I-” he explained on the verge of tears.

 

Sara kissed his cheek again to calm him.

 

“It’s alright, Leonard. So he’s not talking yet. It doesn’t mean you two won’t have a good relationship it just means that he’s quiet. And it also means it’ll take longer for him to start talking back to us.”

 

Sara then headed out of the room.

 

“Just because you’re enjoying this doesn’t mean I am,” he shouted after her.

 

He tried to have Donovan say something the rest of the day. The thought of his kid never talking to him continued to bother him well into the night.

 

* * *

 

Donovan was well into his teens and was sitting down to dinner with his parents.

 

“So, Van, how was school?” Leonard asked.

 

No response.

 

“Did you have any tests today? Did talk to that girl you like?”

 

No response.

 

“Can you please say something to me?”

 

Donovan then looked him straight in the eye.

 

“I hate you,” he said as coldly as possible.

“What?”

“I hate you,” he repeated, “I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.”

“Donovan, stop. Please. I’m your father. Why would you hate me?”

“Why would I not?”

 

* * *

 

Leonard woke up in a cold sweat. As much as he wanted little Vanny to start talking he really didn’t to hear something like that ever come out of his mouth.

 

That morning as he fed his son, Leonard was reminded that he was the only one Donovan liked to take care of him and took comfort in that fact. What was he even worrying about? Of course his son really loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
